Ketika Heechul Mengerjai Member Super Junior !
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: Saat Heechul mengerjai member Suju lain. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa saja Ide jahat Sang Cinderella ? Warning FF GJ
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bagaimana kejahilan yang dilakukan Heechul Pada member Super Junior? Langsung baca aja deh.

WARNING GJ TINGKAT DEWA

Main Cast : All Member SUJu

Genre : AG , GAJE (?)

**Heechul-Kyuhyun**

Suatu hari, Heechul sedang menikmati liburan dengan para member lainnya.

''chullie... dimana pspku kau taruh?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada heechul. Yg ditanya sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu yg dibungkus dengan dus.

''Chulliee...'' panggil kyuhyun lagi karena yg tdi tidak digubris sma sekali oleh heechul.

''Hey, panggil aku hyuung...'' kali ini heechul merespon. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya. Tanda selesai mengerjakan sesuatu.

''Kau lihat PSPku? '' tanya kyuhyun langsung

''Itu.. Hey, bagaimana kalau sedikit pertunjukkan''ucap heechul kemudian merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Mendengar 'pertunjukkan' member yg lain datang kemudian duduk berjajar rapi di sofa.

''Baiklah karena kalian terlanjur berkumpul disini, biar aku terangkan. Aku telah mengisi sesuatu di dalam kotak itu..'' ucap heechul sambil menunjuk kotak berbahan karton yg diletakkat 2 Meter dri tempat duduk mereka.

''Kemudian aku memasukkannya bersama dengan beberapa petasan.. Sebentar ya..'' heechul berlari kecil kearah Kotak itu. Kemudian ia mengambil pemantik. Menyalakannya, menutup kotak kembali, dan berlari kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Member yg lain terlihat antusias

1...

2..

3...

TAR ! TAR ! TAR !

Petasan mulai berbunyi, Ryeowook dan donghae menutup kuping mereka. Namun, ada kesenangan diwajah mereka. Begitu pula dengan member yg lain.

''KYU...'' Panggil Heechul. Ia harus berteriak agar suaranya terdengar.

''APA?'' Balas Kyu, namun pandangannya tetap pada Kotak di depan mereka yg melompat-lompat mengeluarkan bunyi yg luar biasa kencang.

''PSPMU.. AKU TAK SENGAJA MERUSAKNYA''

''BAGAIMANA RUSAKNYA'' Kyu sekarang menatap Heechul

''LAYARNYA MATI SENDIRI SAAT AKU MEMAINKANNYA''

''OOH.. ITU BISA DI PERBAIKII..'' ucap kyuhyun santai kemudian kembali menatap Kotak itu. Heechul nampak berpikir sejenak.

''BENARKAH?'' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

''KYU, AKU KELUAR SEBENTAR. MUNGKIN AKAN PULANG MALAM'' kyu hanya mengangguk.

1 Menit kemudian petasan berhenti. Para member antusias dengan apa yg ada dalam Kotak. namun, mereka tidak berani mendekat. Tiba-tiba

PLETAR ! satu petasan terbakar dan membuat benda di dalamnya melompat keluar dan PLUKK! Jatuh tepat di tengah-tengah para member.

Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong, Sungmin, donghae, dan siwon yg melihat benda itu tampak terkejut. Tersisa Leeteuk, yg duduk dipojok tidak dpat melihat benda tersebut karena terhalang badan Shindong. Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Mereka yg melihat hal itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian mengangguk setuju dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yg menyadari apa yg dipegang kyuhyun hendak lari namun terlambaat..

''WAAAAAA... LEETEUK HYUUUNG INIKAN PSP KUUUUUUUU... '' rengek Kyuhyun pda leeteuk. Dalam hati Leeteuk memaki-maki Heechul. Kyuhyun meratapi nasib PSPnya yg sudah hangus di kedua telapak tangannya

''AKU TIDAK MAU TAU... AKU INGIN YANG BARU... HWAAAAAAA...'' Kyuhyun menarik-narik kaus Leeteuk sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa Menghela napas..

''HEECHUUUUUULLLLLL..'' teriak Kyuhyun Frustasi.

Sementara itu, heechul yg mendengar semuanya dri luar dorm hanya bisa tertawa Puas.

**HEECHUL-SIWON**

Satu hari, Heechul bangun kemudian keluar dri kamarnya. Ia melihat member lain di ruang TV. kemudian Menangkap Siwon yg sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah alkitab di pangkuannya. Heechul yg merasa bosan akhirnya memutuskan Untuk mengerjai Siwon.

Heechul, perlahan berjalan kearah sofa. Kemudian duduk disamping siwon.

''Oh, hyung..'' ucap siwon yg menyadari kedatangan Heechul.

''Hey, siwon. Kau tidak bosan membaca Al-kitab itu seharian?'' tanya heechul.

''Eh? Wae hyung? Kau ingin meminjamnya? Aku akan memberikan punyaku padamu..'' ucap siwon polos

''Ah.. Ahni..'' tolak heechul. didalam hatinya dia berkata

'Oh tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Bisa-bisa mataku rabun karena terlalu lama Mencerna tulisan itu'

suasana diantara siwon dan heechul hening sejenak.

'' Siwon apa kau punya dosa?'' tanya heechul. Membuat Siwon tertarik dengan percakapannya.

''Tentu saja tidak.. Kurasa.. Wae?''

''Bagaimana bisa tidaak..'' bantah heechul

''maksudmu..'' siwon tdak mengerti

''Kau tidak sadar? Kau sudah membunuh banyak orang.. Saat syuting Athena..''

''Mwo? Hyung itu kan hanya film.. Lagipula aku tidak membunuh mereka ''

''Tpi, para penonton yg menontonmu melihat kalau kau membunuh mereka kan. Nah, kalau penontonmu saja beranggapan begitu bagaimana dengan tuhan?'' ucap Heechul meyakinkan. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah..

''Ya tuhaaaan apa yg sudah kulakukaan ? Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang... Dosaku padamu sangat banyaak,.. Hyuung apa yg harus kulakukan? '' tanya siwon

''Kusarankan kau pergilah ke gereja dan bertobat. Nah, setelah kau Pulang dri gereja mampirlah sebentar ke Mall dan belikan aku Jam Tangan antik dari Swiss Yang katanya hanya ada 7 buah itu arrasou?'' ucap heechul bijak

''Baiklah, uangnya..?'' tanya Siwon

''Karena aku telah memberitahu dosamu.. Maka gunakan uangmu sebagai imbalannya..''

''Aah.. Aku mengerti.. Aku pergi dulu hyuung..'' ucap siwon kemudian berlalu

hahahaha.. Heechul tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata otaknya saja yg religius lihat dia bahkan tidak dapat berpikir logika. orang2 yg dibunuhnya di film itu mungkin sedang makan dan tertawa senang sekarang. Kukira dia pintar.

''Apalagi yg sudah kau perbuat?'' tanya Leeteuk yg tiba2 datang kemudian duduk disamping Heechul.

''Mwo? Tidaak ada.. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan ringan menghasilkan hasil Luar biasa (menipu siwon dan mendapat Jam Tangan antik)''

''Lalu apa yg kau bicarakan dengan siwon tdi?'' selidik Leeteuk

''Aku hanya meeengilhaminya..hahaha...''

''pasti kau sudah melakukan sesuatu..'' ucap Leeteuk tak percaya.

''Rahasia Tuhan..'' Heechul mengangkat bahunya .kemudian pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yg menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**HEECHUL-SUNGMIN**

"Sungmiiin….. Cepat keluarkan pakaian mu atau kau harus pergi ke laundry sendiri…" Ucap Heechul sambil berteriak Di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Hari ini, hechul kebagian tugas Laundry. Partner yg seharusnya menemaninya "Ryeowook" sedang membantu Lee teuk Hyung di SUKIRA

KLEK !

Sungmin, yg saat itu sedang bad mood membuka pintu dan melemparkan beberapa pakaian kotornya tepat diwajah Heechul.

"Hyung, Kau berisik… Kau sudah tua tpi sperti anak-anak" ucap sungmin dri balik pintu dengan wajah ditekuk. Heechul hanya terkejut dengan pernyataan sungmin

"Kau…"

"Oh, ya hyung hati-hati dengan kemeja ini. Ini kemeja kesayanganku. Hati-hati ok?" Sungmin memotong Ucapan heechul. Lalu menunjuk Kemeja Pink diatas tumpukan beberapa pakaian. Kemudian

BLAM !

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar membuat Poni hechul berantakan akibat hembusan angin yg berasal dri gaya dorongan pada pintu (?). *apahubungannya?*

Heechul hanya menarik napas panjang. Didalam hatinya dia memaki-maki Sungmin. Dia merogoh sakunya kemudian mengelurkan kaca kesayangannya. Dia mulai membenarkan Poninya dan memuji dirinya sendiri. Saat akan menaruh kembali kacanya kedalam saku celananya . matanya menangkap pemandangan ajaib.

Heechul memandang Kemeja sungmin dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat (?) .  
>-<p>

Heechul, pulang sambil membawa Sekeranjang pakian bersih para member.

'Aku selalu membawa barang berat bgini tpi kenapa lenganku tidak juga berotot?' Batin Heechul, sambil menatap kedua lengannya

Kemudian, heechul teringat rencana jahatnya. Heechul duduk di tengah-tengah dorm sehingga seluruh member melihatnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan ryeowook sudah pulang dri SUKIRA. Sehingga sekarang seluruh member (10) lengkap berkumpul di dorm

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…." Heechul mulai berpura-pura menangis. Ia menutup Wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar sesuai dengan iringan nafasnya saat menangis.

Mendengar keganjilan itu suasana dorm hening seketika. Sehingga hanya suara tangis heechul yg terdengar. Leeteuk, menatap anggota lainnya sedangkan mereka hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

Saat itu, sungmin yg memang sdang bad mood hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Namun, ketika ia merasa kejanggalan terjadi di Dorm SUJU (Keheningan). Sungmin berjalan penuh curiga, perlahan ia membuka pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

''Kyu, Ada apa?''

''Heechul..'' jawab Kyu tanpa melepas Pandangannya dri Ryeowook yg sedang berusaha menenangkan Heechul yg sedang menangis. Saat ditanya, apa yg terjadi. Heechul hanya menggeleng-geleng tak mau menjawab. Para member semakin khawatir.

Karena merasa iba. Perlahan, sungmin keluar dri kamarnya dan mendekati member lain.

''Hyung kenapa dengan Heechul Hyung'' tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

''Molla...'' ucap Leeteuk sambil mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi.

Heechul, mendengar suara sungmin. Heechul menyeringai dengan wajah tersembunyi. Sejurus kemudian heechul menurnkan tangannya. Hingga sekarang terlihat jelas wajahnya.

Mata heechul merah dan matanya berair. Hidungnya juga memerah. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yg kebingungan langsung salah tingkah. Karena seluruh member menatapnya curiga.

Heechul merangkak perlahan kearah kaki Sungmin.

''Sungmin-ssi... Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae..'' ucap Heechul sambil memeluk kaki Sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap heechul aneh.

''Hyung, apa yg kau lakukan? Bangun. Katakan Apa yg terjadi...?''

''Hwaaa... Mianhae Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan menggantinya.. Aku janji..''

''Hyung sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?'' tanya donghae pada Heechul. Heechul menatapnya,

''Aku *hiks.. tanpa sengaja *hiks membuat luntur kemeja Sungmin *hiks'' ucap heechul di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sungmin hanya terpaku diam seribu bahasa. Dia terkejut namun tidak dapat mengespresikannya.

''Aku,aku,aku bingung mana yg harus aku kerjakan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, aku hanya sendirian disana karena Ryeowook yg seharusnya membantuku hari ini. Pergi siaran di SUKIRA. Karena bingung maka aku campur semua kedalam Mesin cuci.. Dan.. Dan saat mengeluarkannya dri mesin cuci warnanya sudah berubah menjadi sperti ini '' ucap heechul ia mengeluarkan sehelai kemeja Berwarna Ungu dri keranjang pakaian. Kemudian menunjukkanya pada sungmin dan member yg lain.

Ryeowook dan member lainnya terkejut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan shindong berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

''Ini pertama kalinya Heechul Hyung menangis dan meminta maaf karena kesalahannya..''

seisi dorm hening kemudian tiba-tiba Ryeowook dan donghae memeluk Heechul.

''Hyung maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku membantumu tdi..'' sesal Ryeowook

''Hyung, Aku kasihan padamu..'' ucap Donghae yg mulai menangis.

''Lalu, bagaimana dengan kemajaku? Haaaaaaah...'' ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Semua member menatapnya.

''Sungmin-ssi bukankah Heechul Hyung sudah minta maaf kau harusnya memaafkannya..'' Bantah Eunhyuk.

''Bagaimana mungkin hyung.. Jika hyung yg ada di posisiku. Hyung pasti tdak terima. Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun saat PSPnya rusak oleh heechul hyung?'' tanya sungmin

''aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya...'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Sudah..sudah jangan bertengkar'' Lerai Leeteuk namun tangannya ditepis oleh Sungmin.

''lalu shindong Hyung..bagaimana jika seluruh makananmu dimakan oleh Heechul hyung...'' tanya sungmin lagi

''A..a..aku rasa tidak mungkin...''bantah Shindong

''Kalian..kalian jahat... Hiks..hikss..'' Sungmin mulai menangis

Seisi dorm Semakin panik karena sekarang Sungmin mulai menangis dan marah pada seluruh member.

''eh, bukankah itu kemeja Sungmin?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Sambil menunjuk keranjang yg dibawa Heechul tdi.

''Apa? mana?'' Tanya Ryeowook

''Oh, benar ini memang milik Sungmin..'' Donghae Membenarkan kemudian ia memberikan Kemeja itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin meneliti kemeja itu kemudian menatap Heechul.

''Ohohohoho... Rupanya aku salah mengira ya.. Hahahaha... Hihihihi... Aku hanya bercanda...'' ucap Heechul kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

Para member hanya menghela napas panjang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian Pintu kamar Heechul terbuka.

''Oh, ya... Aku menarik kata maafku tdi. Jdi anggap saka aku tidak pernah minta Maaf padamu ya..'' ucap heechul kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

'Ooh... Dia membuatku Gila... Sialan kau Heechul' Batin Leeteuk.

''Ayo.. Sudah sudah bubar semuanya..'' Ucap Leeteuk

-TBC-

Gimana ? Gaje Ya ? RnR Pleaaaase ... Aku Author Baru :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bagaimana kejahilan yang dilakukan Heechul Pada member Super Junior? Langsung baca aja deh.

WARNING GJ TINGKAT DEWA

Main Cast : All Member SUJu

Genre : AG , GAJE (?)

Annyeong, makasih buat yang udah review di Chap 1. Aku tunggu Review Di chap ini yaaa.. *bow* selamat Membaca :)

**HEECHUL - RYEOWOOK - ALL MEMBER**

Malam hari, para member sudah pulang dri kegiatan masing-masing mereka. Kecuali Kyuhyun yg akan pulang terlambat.

Di dapur Ryeowook Sedang memasak Nasi Goreng untuk seluruh member. Heechul, merasa bosan di Twitter maupun di Akun lain miliknya. Heechul mengelilingi dorm namun tidak dapat menyembuhkan bosannya. Dan berakhir lah perjalanan Heechul di dapur. Heechul duduk di meja makan. Sambil menatap Ryeowook.

''Hyung, kau lebih baik membantuku. Dripda hanya menatapku sperti itu..'' perintah Ryeowook. Heechul berjalan dengan gontai kearah kompor.

Ryeowook menyerahkan Spatula kepada heechul.

''Hyung, aku akan memotong tomatnya.. Kau aduk nasinya.. '' perintah Ryeowook.

''Ya aku mengerti...'' ucap Heechul malas.

Kemudian Ryeowook meninggalkan Heechul. Heechul mengaduk nasinya pelan. Tiba-tiba heechul merasa kakinya gatal. Dia menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk tanpa sengaja sikutnya menyenggol Rak bumbu..

PLUKK !

Setoples bumbu berisi garam tumpah diatas nasi goreng. Heechul terkejut, dengan segera ia membenarkan toples tersebut kemudian menaruhnya ditempatnya semula. Banyak garam yg tumpah diatas Nasi Goreng.

''Hyung, matikan kompornya?'' ucap Ryeowook. Sontak Heechul terkejut kemudian segera mengaduk Nasi di penggorengan sehingga garam yg tdi larut dengan nasi.

''Hyung?'' Ryeowook menghampiri Heechul karena perkataan ryeowook tdi tidak di gubris.

''Ah, iya..iya ini sudah selesai..'' ucap Heechul seraya mematikan kompor.

Ryeowook kemudian mengambil penggorengan dri kompor dan menuangkan Nasi goreng di atas piring. Heechul hanya melongo sambil menatap Ryeowook.

''Kau tidak mencicipinya dulu?'' tanya Heechul

''Anii.. Aku sudah mencicipinya tdi.'' ujar Ryeowook

''Aah..'' Heechul hanya tersenyum garing

''Hyung, bisa tolong panggilkan Member lain?''

''Mwo? Ah.. Eum.. Ne..''

Heechul keluar dri dapur. Ia menghela napas panjang panjang.

'Ottokhaeanya? Ottokhae?' batin heechul Galau

'Ah, sudahlah apa boleh buat.. ' Batin heechul lagi.

Seluruh member sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Kecuali Kyuhyun yg belum pulang.

''Waah.. Nasi goreeng...'' ucap Shindong.

''Selamat makaaan...'' ucap mereka bersamaan. Namun, Heechul tampak gugup.

1..

2..

3...

Seluruh member mengambil gelas air mereka dan minum dengan terburu-buru.

''Wookie...'' Ucap sungmin yg duduk di sebelah kiri heechul. Namun heechul segera menendang kaki sungmin. Dan melotot kearahnya. Menyuruh sungmin tetap makan. Hal yg sama juga terjadi pda Eunhyuk yg duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Leeteuk menendang kakinya dan menyuruhnya tetap makan. Agar tidak menyinggung perasaan ryeowook.

Tpi entah kenapa, Ryeowook makan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sedangkan member lain melet-melet keasinan. Bahkan Donghae sampai menitikkan air mata. Siwon hanya komat-kamit nggak jelas. Eunhyuk mencampur pisang dan nasi goreng (emang enak? Tau ah yang makan eunhyuk ini) . Shindong yg biasanya makan dengan lahap sekarang makan dengan perlahan.

'Rupanya indera perasanya masih berfungsi kukira sudah mati' batin Heechul

Yesung hanya memandangi nasi goreng dihadapnnya dengan jiwa hampa tanpa udara(Coret) nyawa . dia hanya membatin "siapa yg akan mengurus ddangkoma ku saat aku mati nanti?"

Heechul menatap donghae yang duduk di sebelah Kanannya dengan gemas. Donghae, mengarahkan sendok kearah mulutnya. Sedikit tidak rela. Heechul yang gemas langsung mendorong tangan donghae dan Glepp ! satu sendok nasi goreng penuh masuk kedalam mulut donghae tanpa diinginkannya (poor donghae..). Heechul menahan tawanya, sedangkan Eunhyuk mengelus-elus punggung donghae.

"aku pulaaaang !1 " Suara kyuhyun terdengar dri pintu depan dorm.

Heechul sedikit terkejut 'Oh, bagus dia datang' batinnya

Kyuhyun, berlari kearah meja makan. Kemudian tersenyum "kebetulan aku lapar" ucapnya kemudian meraih tempat duduk di samping sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik piring yg memang sudah disediakan untuknya. Dia menatap sungmin, Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Wae hyung?" Tanya kyu. Seluruh member menatap sungmin dengan wajah bertanya. jelas saja sungmin salah tingkah.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikannya "A-a-niyo…" ucapnya berusaha Meyakinkan member lainnya.

"makanlah Kyu" ucap Heechul sambil menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah aku makan" ucap kyu, Sungmin hanya menghela napas panjang.

1….

2…

3….

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk" Kyuhyun tersedak, sungmin reflex mengambilkan Air untuk Kyuhyun.

"hyung, ada apa dengan makanan ini?" Kyuhyun mulai marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Kyu, kyu,," sungmin menenangkannya

"apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang innocent (emang innocent kalii)

"apa? Kau tidak merasakannya? Aissh~~ Ini terlalu asin" Ucap kyuhyun, member lain hanya menggelen-geleng lemah karena mereka tau perang akan terjadi di dorm dan si penghancur suasana kali ini adalah kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Bearkah yang kyuhyun katakan itu hyung?" Tanya ryeowook pada Leeteuk,

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat "aniyo.. ini tidak asin.. liat-liat aku makan " ucapnya kemudian mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dri piringnya dan menyuapkannya langsung kemulutnya, namun, perlahan senyuman hilang dri wajah leeteuk, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena menahan asin. Member lain hanya menahan tawa mereka kecuali Ryeowook.

Leeteuk yg mulai merasa keasinan itu akhirnya berusaha meraih air di sampingnya. Kemudian meminumnya cepat-cpat hingga menumpahkan sebagian air dan membuat kaus abu-abunya basah.

"Haaaaah…." Ucap leeteuk lega. Dia kemudian menatap Ryeowook yg sudah menahan tangisnya "mian Wookie" ucap leeteuk.

"Maaf, maafkan aku.. Indera perasaku tiba-tiba mati karena aku meminum sesuatu yg panas. Makanya aku tidak dapat merasakannya" sesal Ryeowook air matanya mulai turun . Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Ryeowook dan Heechul, dia tidak ingin ambil pusing dia berjalan dan keluar dri dapur.

'Yang pasti aku tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal ini' batinya –heechul- dalam hati .

**HEECHUL Ft Other Member - SHINDONG & LEETEUK (?)**

"AAAAAA !" seseorang berteriak dri arah Dapur dorm suju. Seluruh member reflex berlari kearah dapur dan melihat shindong sedang memandang kearah mereka dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa hyung? " Tanya Ryeowook.

"Cemilan habis…." Ucap shindong dengan nada frustasi.

"Apa? Apa bahan makanan juga habis?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran dan menyerobot membuka kulkas

"Tidak… sepertinya hanya bahan makanan yang ada. Sedangkan cemilan habis" Papat Donghae, Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sedangkan Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang mulai Berdenyut lagi.

'Berapa lagi yang harus kukeluarkan sekarang' Batin Leeteuk

"Aku Pulaaaaang…." Terdengar suara Familiar seorang member dari arah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah sosok seorang namja cantik menuju dapur dorm mereka.

"Eh? Mworago?" tanyanya dengan tampang penasaran karena melihat member lain menatap Leeteuk serius.

'Bagus, disini ada pelakunya aku akan meminta Ganti rugi. Sudah cukup uangku habis karena membelikan PSP Kyuhyun Kemarin' batin Leeteuk

"Cemilan Habis " ucap Eunhyuk santai sambil duduk di meja makan mengemil Pisang (?) .

"Oh, itu jadi kalian sudah melihatnya" ucap Heechul santai. Yang membuat member lain menatapnya heran, kecuali Leeteuk sang leader menatap Heechul marah. Karena dia tau ini adalah perbuatan Heechul.

"Hyung apa maksudmu ? " Tanya siwon yang mulai tertarik. Ia menutup Kitabnya dan berjalan pelan Kearah Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian menjawab santai "Aku menyumbangkan cemilan kita Untuk SNSD "

"MWOOOO?" Seluruh member berteriak Kencang hingga terdengar di Dorm SHINee, DBSK, Dan SNSD.

*Di DORM DBSK*

Changmin : *keluar dri kamar* "Hyung, kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Yunho : *Menutup buku* "kalau kau Tanya suara aneh apa itu tdi. Aku tidak tau. Tpi, aku pernah mendengar suara sperti itu mirip dengan suara Genderuwo Bersin (?) " (emang author tau? Tidak. Tanya saja pada Yunho dan ia akan menjawab "Aissh Molla-Molla-molla-molla *gayanya Yunho* " sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan melambaikan-lambaikannya)

Changmin : "Jeongmal? Aku pikir itu suara Hyungdeul Super Junior"

Yunho: "Aniyoo.. aku yakin 150 % itu suara Genderuwo Bersin"

Changmin : "Hyung, aku yakin 200% itu suara Hyungdeul"

Yunho : "andwee… aku 375 % yakin"

Changmin : "Aku 750 % lebih yakin daripadamu"

Yunho : "Aku"

Changmin : "Aku, Hyung"

Yunho : "Aku…"

Maka terjadilah keributan tersendiri atara leader dan Magnae DBSK satu ini (jujur i Miss the Other *Jaejoong, Yoochun , Junsu*)

SHINee DORM

Taemin : *Berhenti makan* "Hyung kau dengar sesuatu?"

Onew : "apa itu? Suara cempreng Key lagi?" (digampar Lockets)

Taemin : "aniyoo, suara sperti Mwoooo… *menirukan suara sapi moooo*"

Onew : "Tidak ada sapi disini"

Taemin : "Kau yakin itu sapi?" Tanya Taemin sedikit ragu

Onew: "Ya, bicara soal sapi aku jadi ingin makan ayam" (loh, bukannya jadi pengin makan sapi ya oppa?)

Itulah yang terjadi Di dorm SHINee Sangtaenya Onew…. *sweatdrop*

SNDS DORM

Tifanny : "Unnie, kau dengar sesuatu?"

Taeyeon : "Mworago?"

Jessica : "Itu dari dorm SUJU oppa"

Tifanny : "Ahh.." *mengangguk*

Sunny : "Kau tau terkadang aku ingin menonton Telenovela Keluarga SUJU"

Taeyeon :"ya, aku juga"

Tifanny : "na do"

Yoona : "Na Do"

Jessica : "Oh, aku baru ingat Heechul oppa pernah memberikan video "Keseharian member Suju" padaku . saat itu hari ulang tahunku dan dia memberikanku…"

Taeyeon : "Hey, bicaramu terlalu panjang… mana Video itu sekarang?"

Jessica : "Sebentar aku menyimpannya dikamar"

Dan begitulah Di dorm SNSD berakhir dengan menonton Video SUJU dari Heechul. (aku juga pengin nonton)

**BALIK KE SUJU'S DORM**

"Hyuuung…. Kenapa kau memberikannya pada Yeodongsaeng Kitaaaaa?" rengek Shindong sambil berguling-guling dilantai sperti Drum Berputar.

"Aku setuju, karena menyumbangkan sebagian harta kita adalah perbuatan yang terpuji. Tuhan menganjurkan kita untuk…"

"Ya...yaa aku tau siwoonnie terimakasih sudah mendukungku" Ucap Heechul memotong sebagian atau bisa dibilang awal dari pidato Choi siwon.

"Bagaimana denganmu wookie? " Tanya donghae

"aku, tidak masalah selama itu bukan bahan makanan" ucap wookie santai. Shindong berguling semakin kencang.

"Kau donghae?" Tanya Ryewook balik

"Na do. Tidak masalah asal aku bisa makan masakan Wookie. Itu tidak jadi masalah." Ucap donghae.

"Kau nyuk?" donghae mencolek punggung eunhyuk yang masih asik makan pisang

"Selama ada pisang semua baik-baik saja" ucap eunhyuk santai kemudian mengambil beberapa tandan pisang lagi. Heechul tersenyum senang. Sudah 4 orang yang mendukungnya

"Aku baik-baik saja selama wookie masih bisa memasak untukku" ucap yesung tanpa ditanya sekalipun

"aku juga, asal bukan PSP dan sungmin-ku yang diberikan pada mereka" Ucap Kyuhyun (sok) Gombal.

"Baiklah, sudah dinyatakan member Tidak keberatan tanpa Cemilan…" ucap heechul di ikuti anggukan member lain. Heechul tersenyum senang, kemudian keluar dri dapur.

"Kalian benar setuju?" Tanya leeteuk ragu

"TENTU SAJA TIDAAAK" Ucap mereka –minus Leeteuk dan Heechul- serempak

"Apa? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian setuju tadi?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Kami ingin kau yang membelinya Hyuung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menupuk pundak sang Leader.

BUKKK sebuah batu bata besar menimpuk hati sang leader.

"Tapi, kenapa?" ucap leeteuk lemas.

"Kalau Heechul yang membeiinya dia akan membelikan Makanan Expair untuk kami dan menyuruh kami menghabiskannya." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi diiringi anggukan serempak member lain.

"Jadii…?" Tanya Leeteuk semakin lemas

"Kau yang akan membayarnya kan Hyuung?" kini Shindong sudah bersimpuh airmata di bawah kaki sang leader. Leeteuk menarik napas panjang kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

'Siaaaaaal ! Berkurang lagi isi dompetku… Huuuft~~~'

Mau TBC atau Mau FIN ? Review Yaaaa….


End file.
